Wherever You Are Is Home
by Abhorrent Belle
Summary: EOW A heartbroken woman is offered a job at the Opera Populaire.She quickly takes it in hopes of starting anew. Erik, now a broken man can't help to be captivated by this strange new woman.Will they heal each others wounds? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Notes: Concerning Phantoms

Note to the Readers and Disclaimer

Hello all,

I hope you all enjoy this story. Please be gentle on the reviews for this is the first story I've ever written. Quite obviously I do not own any of the characters from any of the published works of "The Phantom of the Opera" though I wished I had that creative genius. The characters that I've created out of my mind are Jaine Cahlagon, Ghodsi and Hamid Mehr, Jacques Lefebvre and Nicolas Giroux. SO please if you would like to use any of those characters please email me for my permission and give me the credit. I truly hope that you all enjoy this story.

Below is the character outline, letting you know what the characters will look like to help out your imagination when reading this.

Main Characters: Jaine Cahlagon. Red Hair bright green eyes (Jade).  
Petite. Voluptuous. Jaine has a very fiery spirit; she's easily  
angered which usually gets her into trouble. Though she is so  
passionate, in silence she radiates almost a sullen presence. So many  
secrets she keeps, such a dark past for one so young. She has such a  
hard shell, so afraid of being hurt she doesn't allow anyone to get  
close to her. She comes to the opera populaire out of desperation; all  
of her other options have ran out.  
Ghodsi Mehr Hamid Mehr.  
Erik Davaux (I'm basing Erik off the 2004 movie with a description of  
the deformity by me) Meg (I basing Megs looks from the movie but the  
attitude from Leroux) Mdm. Giry (she is based off of the movie because  
the idea of her being a crazy peasant woman is a disturbing one  
indeed) Jacques Lefebvre (the handsome new stage hand) Nicolas Giroux (a terrible man that is a part of Jaine's grief but why?)

Anyway, please read and review.

Love Always,

Abhorrent Belle


	2. Jaine's Arrival

-1The carriage was approx. 20 minutes away from the desired destination the Opera Populaire She anxiously awaited her arrival.

It was time for a fresh start, this was her chance to start life anew. Yet, she couldn't shake the sorrows that had transpired in her old life. There was so much pain that filled her soul there were times she contemplated ending her life and silencing the screams of the past. But there was one thing that kept her going and that was the arts.

There's always been demand for the fine arts; people need a happy story to escape the cold harsh realities of real life.

That's why it wasn't a surprise that after the great crash of the chandelier and the destruction it caused; there had been commissions to rebuild the glorious building even better than before.

There was such hype over getting the opera house back up that it was completed bigger and better in a year and a half. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the mysterious opera ghost that haunted the place. Well not _everyone_.

The ballet rats now traveled in groups to and from dormitories, Box Five was always kept empty, the managers paid the monthly salary the opera ghost once asked on time and everyone was in their rooms by nightfall.

Yet everyone was extremely grateful their home was back and they were all back in a job.

The carriage was getting closer and closer to its final destination. As they were coming upon the Opera House in its entire splendor, a thought occurred to her.

All the employees still treat him as ghost, after he supposedly was unmasked before an entire audience.

They said that the sight was such an atrocity that he couldn't possibly human he had to be a tortured spirit. This made her sad because she believed that everyone was beautiful in their own way.

Still, she was extremely skeptical of this supposed phantom.

'We shall see if you are real or not monsieur phantom' she thought to herself.

Finally the carriage slowed; they were here. The coach helped her out and retrieved her bags; she paid the man and he was on his way. As the coach left she bottled up her sullen mood and put on a happy face. She picked up her bags and began journeying up the stairs.

She stepped inside and was taken aback; never had she ever beheld such a beautiful sight,  
this was the most beautiful, the most lavish opera house she had ever been privileged enough to venture into.

**"Is that you Mademoiselle Cahlagon?" **She heard a stern female voice come from behind her.


	3. Welcome to the Theatrical Family

-1**"Is that you Mademoiselle Cahlagon?" **She heard a stern female voice come from behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spun around and smiled, "Yes, that is I. You must be Madame Giry. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. How are you? I would also like to extend my gratitude for requesting me to become a part of your theatrical family here. Thank you!"

**"Yes. Of course my dear, you talents are renowned far and wide. So we simply demand perfection for this position and that is most definitely you. I am quite well and yourself Jaine? It is I who must thank you for coming here on such short notice;  
Though I must admit the way people speak of you, I imagined you would much older than you are. You don't look a day of 20.  
Do you really feel you are up to task of teaching acting and singing to those you can't be but a few years younger than you or in some cases older than yourself?"**  
Madame Giry finished by giving Jaine a piercing gaze.

"It is good to hear you are well. Actually I'm 22 but I understand your concerns.  
You may rest assure that I am most definitely up to this task .I believe that when you are passionate about something, regardless of age it is easy to share."  
Jaine replied confidently.

**"Well my dear that is very reassuring to hear. I do believe you shall fit in quite well here. I do believe it is time for the managers to learn of your arrival and make your acquaintance." **Madame Giry replied. Jaine nodded in agreement and smiled.

Madame Giry was already quite fond of this young woman, she seemed smart and capable; exactly what the Populaire needed.

As they walked down the corridor toward the managers' office Mdm. Giry smiled to herself as she saw Jaine's mouth a gap, awed by the beauty in which she was surrounded by.

Finally they reached the office. They knocked and were told to come in. It sounded as though Andre and Firmin were anxiously awaiting the arrival of this woman.

Madame Giry led Jaine into the manager's office silently. She waited until the door was closed and Andre and Firmin motioned for them to sit and speak.

"**Good Morrow monsieur's, I am pleased to present to you Mademoiselle Cahlagon. She arrived here not but twenty minutes ago."**

'Good Morning to both of you gents! I would like to start by thanking both of you for giving me an opportunity such as this one. I would like you to know that by the time I am finished with your cast; if they are truly serious about achieving greatness, that you shan't expect anything less than perfection." Jaine stated with great confidence in her capabilities.

Though Andre and Firmin were listening to her they were both taken back by her eccentric appearance. They had never beheld a woman that looked quite like her.

She was rather short for a woman of her age yet also much curvier. You could tell she was much stronger than most women for her shoulders were broad.

Her face, though strange to Parisian standards was a pleasing one indeed. She had very full lips that were dark pink and a natural frown.

She had rosy cheeks and light freckles that kissed her nose. Her eyes were the most astonishing of all. They had perfect almond shape, with long black lashes that surrounded brilliant jades that ignited emeralds when she was angry. Her eyebrows had the perfect arch to them.

Her hair was perhaps the most shocking of all. She had bright red curly tresses which cascaded down her back stopping at her waist. The curls had so much bounce to them that they verged on being unruly. Never had they gazed upon such an exotic beauty.

Her accent was also quite strange, being from France you don't meet a lot of Scots so they accent was quite shocking to most of the theatre. Jaine did a good job at toning it down but when she got mad or upset it would come back in full swing shocking the eloquent Parisians'.

Finally Andre responded to her. _**"Well Mlle. Cahlagon, you are most welcome. We are simply thrilled to have you as part of this establishment. Well we hope to have a great success to celebrate the grand reopening of the Opera Populaire."**_

"Well I assure you we shall make that vision a reality, I have the utmost faith that if they are talented enough to even be in the chorus or backup dancers' troupe then it will be most simple to sail toward perfection." Jaine said smiling brightly.

"_**That is a very good point. I think you shall be the best thing to have happened to the opera. I do believe that shall be enough of one morning though. You must be exhausted after your long journey. Madame Giry please show Mlle. Cahlagon to her new room and perhaps in a few hours your daughter Meg could give Mlle. Jaine a tour of her new home?"**_

"**Certainly Monsieur. I shall do so at once. I am positive that Meg will be thrilled to give Jaine a tour." **Madame Giry said happily.

Unbeknownst to the managers and Jaine, another set of ears listened upon this conversation.


	4. The Darkness that Consumed Him

-1Unbeknownst to the managers and Jaine, another set of ears listened upon this conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik had been aware of this Miss Cahlagon for months since the Opera Populaire had been rebuilt everyone there had been in an uproar over Jaine Cahlagon, Prima Donna and Theatre instructor.

This woman was said to have hailed from Scotland but became famous in Germany where she sang and danced on numerous stages instructed by her parents. There was said to have been many tragedies and hardships in her life that had made her quite reclusive offstage and outside the theatre life.

Erik laughed bitterly at this. How could anyone let alone this beautiful, talented young woman know about suffering? How could she even begin to comprehend what it's like to wake up in the morning longing for the end to come? To long to have someone to hold during the cold night and to have someone to be there for you when you feel like you can't go on any more. Indeed this foolish woman knows nothing of pain.

(Recap of Erik's life after the final lair scene in the movie)

It had been a year and a half since the disaster with Christine. Deep down, he knew that a goddess like her could never love or even befriend a beast as atrocious as he. Yet he tried to convince himself otherwise.

That's why it hurt all the more when the one person he felt love for unmasked before an audience of hundreds. It sent him back to his childhood over again being called the devils childhood; but this time he saw that individuals were getting physically sick. He wanted her to pay for this horrible deed. When it came down to it he could never do anything to her after all she was the light in his dark. When he was around Christine he almost felt human. In the end her knight in shining armor came to rescue his damsel in distress, Erik knew then that this man truly loved his Christine and was worthy of her love. He couldn't keep her in a life filled with darkness; he couldn't make her feel that turmoil that he felt. He wanted his Christine to love him of her own free will; which he knew at that heart breaking moment, would never happen.

After she departed with her lover, he felt his heart shatter in a way that he never thought possible. Out of all the sufferings he had to endure, this one hurt him the most. He threw everything he had into trying to woo this Cherub only to have attention thrust back upon him. After the loss of his Cherub no light filled his life and he was again cast into shadows with only his self-loathing to keep him company. After the shock of the events that have transpired he realized that in his obsession, he destroyed the only place he had ever been able to call home.

"I am such a fool! No woman would be able to look on this face with love. Now because I believed a fool's hope, I have destroyed my only home! GOD, WHY DON'T YOU JUST END MY MISERABLE EXSISTANCE!" Erik then threw himself on the ground and sobbed until he slipped a dreamless sleep.

Over the weeks Erik in his depression started starving himself. He was so frail and weak he could hardly move. It was by chance that this was when Madame Giry decided to seek out her old friend.

She had always pitied him, how could people treat a poor defenseless child and now a heartbroken man like a monster he was a person just as they were. She ventured down and found him lying on the ground barely breathing. She was frantic.

"**Bloody hell Erik what in God's name have you done to yourself?!?" **Madame Giry screamed.

She retrieved some bread, cheese and wine from his pantry. She broke up the cheese and bread into small pieces and started hand feeding him. She then poured some wine into a nearby goblet he had and lifted his head up and made him drink some. After awhile Erik spoke.

"Why are you doing this Giry? You have already done so much for me and I've done nothing for you. Why do you see a need to keep me alive when no one in this world could possibly want me. I am doomed to live my life in solitude with no wife to keep me company just the sounds of my dry sobs. Why do you want me to go through that Antoinette? I do not even have a home anymore I destroyed it in my pursuit of happiness." He cried.

"**Erik, you have been my friend since that fateful day and I have no desire to break ties with you. The best thing you can do for me now is take care of yourself my friend. When you build your strength up you can help me look after Marguerite like you once promised. You must keep faith my friend, if God wants you to have a wife he will grant you one just be patient. I want you to grow stronger my friend. You will be pleased to know that there have been several commissions to rebuild the opera so we will all have a home once more! Now my dear friend I must depart, take care of yourself. Who knows what surprises lie in store for us all."** Madame Giry finished with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

(END Recap...Present)

Erik now knew what Madame Giry meant. Here was this eccentric new woman in his opera house that was a promising talent. It seemed as though it would be up to her skill to make the opera thrive as it once had. He decided that if this the operas were going to be a success he would have to make his presence known once more.

He decided right there that after little Meg Giry gave Mlle. Cahlagon a tour, he would give her a greeting of his own.


	5. Tradegy, Compassion & Inspiration

-1He decided right there that after little Meg Giry gave Mlle. Cahlagon a tour, he would give her a greeting of his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tragedy, Compassion and Inspiration**_

As Madame Giry was leading Jaine down the numerous corridors to the different dressing rooms she saw how astounded Jaine was at the splendor of the new theatre.

"**Are you glad you came here my dear?"**

"Oh God yes! Out of all the theatres I've been fortunate enough to live and perform in, this is by far the most extravagant. I knew I had made the right decision when the carriage arrived. Though, I must say, something in your letter sparked my curiosity. You said to "not to go wandering about during twilight for fear of phantoms in the night." What did you mean by that? Could the infamous phantom of the opera still reside within these walls?" Jaine finished with an expectant look and an arched eyebrow.

Madame Giry stopped rigidly in her tracks. It had been over a year and a half how was it that Mlle. Cahlagon knew about Erik? She hadn't realized that Erik's blunder had carried out to different countries. She looked at Jaine and saw she had a skeptical look on her face. She realized she needed to warn Jaine about Erik. She quickly led Jaine to her room and locked the door behind her.

"**Now listen to me Jaine. The phantom is a big part of the Opera Populaire's history." **Madame Giry started, and then she began to tell the phantom's tragic tale. When she finished she looked up to see tears streaming down Jaine face.

"How could anyone endure so much pain and still go on with life?" Jaine sobbed.

"**Because people in this life don't like things out of the ordinary. So when things appear different than we are accustomed, others tend to look upon differences with a judgmental eye." **Madame Giry stated sadly.

"That is tragic indeed Madame. I will try to be less judgmental and skeptical of this phantom. I hope all is well with him. It's truly a sad thing that he was treated thusly. But if you will excuse me, I'm suffering overwhelming fatigue. I shall retire for the afternoon. It is currently 2:30 pm please send your daughter to my room at around 5:00pm?" Jaine asked drying her tears.

"**Yes of course my dear. That will be no trouble at all. I'll have her bring you up some dinner." **Madame Giry said closing the door. As she left she looked at Jaine in whole new light. Seeing the pain in her eyes as she told her old friend's tale and the compassion in her heart. This was the first time that she actually thought that Erik might not be alone forever. But at the same time she was quite worried because she still realized how unstable Erik is. She prayed that history didn't repeat itself.

Once Madame Giry left and she heard her footsteps disappear, Jaine locked the door and began to undress. Once she got down to her chemise, she set her clothes on the fainting couch and began unpacking her belongings in the wardrobe. She then turned to look at the full length mirror in wonder. Who was the poor man destined to live in the shadows away from the welcoming embrace of the light. All of a sudden her eyes lit up with inspiration; She fumbled around for blank sheet music and a quill and began writing a song. After she finished she set it down and went back to the mirror.

"Well Monsieur, you have already proven to be a big inspiration to me. I do hope to meet thee soon. I hope you don't mind that the song I wrote for you is in the perspective as a woman. It has a lot of me in it as well and I don't know what it's like to be a man so I couldn't do you just if I did it that way." Jaine said fondly.

With that she slipped into bed and fell into a restful slumber waiting to meet Madame Giry's daughter, Meg.


	6. Bonds Are Formed

-1With that she slipped into bed and fell into a restful slumber waiting to meet Madame Giry's daughter, Meg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bonds Are Formed**_

Jaine awoke to the sound of faint knocking on her door. She quickly got up and answered the door to find a youthful looking ballerina with a tray of food. This girl looked exactly like what one would have imagined Madame Giry to look like in her youth.

"**Hello Mademoiselle Cahlagon, It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Marguerite Giry but everyone calls me Meg." **Meg said smiling brightly.

"Well, wait do you wish to be called? Please no formalities I wish us to become friends. Just call me Jaine alright?" Jaine stated kindly.

"**Oh, Alright Jaine" **Meg said smiling. "**I wish everyone would call me Marguerite, I mean I turn 20 years old in two months and everyone still refers to me as if I were I child of eight or so. Oh here, mama wanted me to bring you up some food." **Meg said realizing she was still clinging to the heavy tray.

"Oh yes of course how rude of me! Come in and set it over on the table there. Oh won't you join me for this meal, Marguerite, before we venture out in the corridors?" Jaine asked motioning for Meg to sit down.

Jaine looked over Meg as she sat down. She had a very youthful and innocent appearance but her eyes held age and wisdom in them. Her toe shoes were quite worn and her leotard and tutu were getting tattered and torn giving off the impression that she was less fortunate than some of the other ballerinas. But even so; with as much grace as Meg had when walked it looked as though she could dance circles around all the other ballerinas that she had seen.

"**The other ballerinas said that you were an acting coach and a Prima Donna is that true Jaine?" **Meg inquired.

"Yes indeed it is Marguerite. I have been doing so for about five years now. I am 22 now. What about you? You look as though your well on your way to becoming the prima ballerina. Is this correct?" Jaine asked smiling.

"**Oh heavens no! I'll never be that good, especially in comparison to La Sorelli. And I'll learn to be content in that I really will. I just love the theatre so much that just being a part of it is an honor." **Meg said sadly, forcing a smile.

"Don't sell yourself short, I am positive you are a glorious dancer you just don't see it because everyone is their own toughest critic. Come Marguerite, how about that tour now? I am anxious to explore my new home." Jaine said sweetly.

Meg smiled and nodded. She already liked Jaine more than anyone else in the theatre. She seemed to genuinely care about the well being of everyone that lived there. Meg could scarcely believe that Jaine is really a Prima Donna. She just seemed far too nice. Even Christine had let her head inflate a little while she was Prima Donna. Jaine just seemed so different, so much older than she really was. Jaine was the big sister she had always wanted.

"**Yes of course Jaine, we should before everyone has to retire to their rooms for the night. Here come with me!" **Meg said pulling Jaine out into the hall.

She showed Jaine every crevice of the opera house that she knew about. They paused a lot because Jaine would be awed by the architecture of this glorious building. Meg watched Jaine closely as they entered the auditorium. Everything about Jaine's demeanor seemed to change. Her eyes glazed over and her features seemed to soften. As she approached the stage she looked delicate and fragile. She was truly enchanted by the stage. Meg didn't realize then that that was the look that all great artists, even she got that look when seeing the stage and preparing to perform. You got that look when you were so in love with your art that everything affiliated with it captivates you. But since Meg was naive at the time she thought this was the work conjured up by the phantom of the opera. So she ran up to Jaine, took her by the hand and started leading her to the roof.

"**Come on Jaine I want to show you the best part of the Opera Populaire." **Meg called almost frantically and snapped Jaine out of her daze.

She led Jaine up many winding staircases and through many narrow corridors.

"What's the matter Marguerite, you seem pale. Are you sure you are feeling well?" Jaine asked truly concerned.

"**Oh, yes. Yes I am fine Jaine. I am just excited about showing the roof. It is truly my favorite part of the building. I go up here before every performance. I think you will appreciate the beauty of the solitude. Oh maman tells me that you start teaches us all tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning you must be nervous!" **Meg said talking as they finally got through to the final staircase and stepped out onto the roof.

"No not at all. I am actually quite excited. I love theatre and opera so much that it is truly an honor to be able to share that passion with others. What a magnificent view! I have never been to such an exquisite place! Thank you my friend, for showing me this wonderful roof never have I seen a view like this. This truly is the best part of the opera house. I can tell already that I will be spending a lot of my time up here. You know Marguerite is quite a mouthful, would you be opposed to me calling you Luna? My older sister used to call me that as a pet name." Jaine said lovingly with a hint of sadness that said not to inquire.

Meg looked up happily, **"Yes of course! Aside from maman calling me 'Nutmeg' I've never had a pet name before! I like it."**

"Well my dear Luna, it is getting late and I must rise early so would you like me to walk you back to the ballet dormitories?"

"**Yes, Jaine that would be grand...I can't wait to see what you have in store for us tomorrow."**

As they walked to the dormitories, it occurred to both of them that they formed an unspoken sisterhood that would last a lifetime.

After Meg retired to the dormitory, Jaine went back to the stage and got that look again. She approached the stage lovingly and when she got on she spoke out, "Well Monsieur Phantom, if you are listening, I hope you like the song I wrote both of us. Thinking about it's like a mix between both of our stories."

"I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hold  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

[Chorus:  
What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

[Chorus:  
What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way"

When she had finished she began to weep at the passion of the song. She then went back to her room to go to bed. What she didn't know was that Erik did hear the song and it affected him deeply. He sobbed uncontrollably, who was this woman that cared so much about him that she wrote such a beautiful for such an abhorrent stranger. He needed to meet her. And soon.


	7. The Phantom Desire

-1The Phantom Desire-

Erik fled down to the catacombs of the opera house where he had built another sanctuary for himself. It was more magnificent than the previous one. He quickly went to his chair grabbed some scraps of parchment and a calligraphy pen and began writing a letter to Jaine. He went through many rolls, trying to make the note perfect; trying to convey exactly the perfect mood choosing the best word choice, he had to impress her with eloquence.

"**What the devil is becoming of me? I'm the phantom of the opera for god sakes! Why is it that I question myself when writing to this strange woman?" **Erik inquired to himself not wanting to admit any sort of attraction. (Remember he's still in love with Christine)

With that Erik finished his letter, ending it with an almost threatening note. He then decided to try to rest for a little while for his weeping had made him quite drowsy. He went into his chambers and he walked toward the coffin and was about to climb in when he stopped suddenly and decided that would sleep in his bed like a normal person. He laughed bitterly at this. He could never know what it would like to live a life of a normal person but for tonight he would pretend to be one.

Erik awoke early the next morning at around 4:30. He felt completely rejuvenated. He must pretend to be a normal person more often. He drew himself a hot bathe and just soaked in it for a moment. He relished in the feeling of the scalding hot water soothing his aching muscles. Then, once he scrubbed himself clean, he emerged himself completely underwater one last time and than got out.

He toweled off and then dressed, he was preparing to pay Jaine a little visit. Actually what he had intended to do was sneak into her room drop off the letter and sneak back out.

Apparently, the fates had other plans for him. They decided to throw him a curve ball. When he got to the full length mirror he was shock to see and oil lamp lit and Jaine sitting on a chair, her feet tucked beneath her, reading a book and sipping tea. At that moment she embodied the look of an intellectual. He could not deny that his body yearned for her at that moment. She was scantily clad in a chemise that at the moment was slipping off her shoulders and exposing her cleavage. Her curly tresses spilling lazily behind her shoulders. She was truly beautiful even a blind man could see that.

Erik was confused at what to do. In all the years he had been there no one was ever up this early. This irritated him slightly. How else was she going to be bothersome when it came to him roaming around the theater? He silently brooded over this as he watched her. She set the book down and sipped her tea. She seemed like a very compassionate person. She finished her tea and got up to stretch out her legs. Never before had Erik seen a woman's bare legs. He could now see how creamy her skin looked, her skin was flawless. Erik imagined they would be smooth to the touch. He tried to collect his wits but couldn't concentrate for he was fascinated by the eccentric beauty. He tried cursing her name and proclaiming his love for Christine once more yet his cursing ended in a dull moan. He couldn't take it anymore. He would deliver the letter at a later time. Right now he couldn't trust himself to stay calm enough not to rush in there and ravage her body, so he quickly fled back to the sanctuary of his home.

He had to relieve this feeling before the fires of lust consumed him. All the while he was taking care of the problem, Erik couldn't help but imagine Mlle. Cahlagon unclothed beneath him, lightly moaning his name out of pleasure not fear. He was ashamed of himself for having such a lack of self control. Never had he ever thought about any woman other than Christine. Who was this woman that was silently invading his thoughts at all hours of the day since she had arrived? And yet here they were perfect strangers!

This was too absurd for his comprehension. He had never even spoken with this woman yet she wrote songs for him and he pleasured himself to the thought of her voluptuous body. He knew that many a man probably do this and this made him all the more ashamed. As he climaxed he screamed out Jaine's name in ecstasy. He then was overcome with shame. He temporarily convinced himself that this was just lust cloud his mind for it had been a year and a half since he had been in the presence of a woman, a beautiful young woman at that. He tried to convince himself that he had no feelings toward Jaine. He tried telling himself that Christine was the only person that had a place in his heart and that no one not even this strange woman could take her place.

As hours passed as Erik tried to drown his shame in music. He composed many songs during this time. Ones that were depressing, some that were dark and deviant and others that even had a glimmer of hope. He was slowing beginning to realize the level of influence of which Jaine's presence even from afar had, had on him.

He decided to revisit Mlle. Cahlagon's room to drop of the letter to this tempting siren. As he walked and thought of her, new songs and tunes buzzed in his head begging him to jot them down, pleading with him to play them on the grand piano in his home. He would give into their request once he returned home.

Once he got to Jaine's room, she was looking in the mirror one last time before leaving. She looked more radiant than he had ever seen her before though she was wearing just simple frock. It was shapeless and light brown and thin.(Think of what Kiera Knightly wore in Pride and Prejudice) Her red curly tresses fell in lightly over shoulders. She looked lovely. She smiled contently and left her room. He walked into her room and he could her scent. It was like vanilla & roses with undertones of lavender. He was getting intoxicated by her scent. He quickly dropped off the letter and went to return to his lair.


	8. Jaine's Morning

After Jaine finished her song on the stage, she finally realized howtired she was. So she ventured down the halls to find her room. It wasbarely past the gloaming and everyone had all retired to their roomsfor the night. You could hear their faint voices and laughter frombehind their doors. Jaine realized it was probably because of theOpera Ghost. The thought saddened her somewhat. It was very sad to herthat he was doomed to such a horrible fate. She finally reached herroom and slipped inside and locked the door.

She quickly undressed down to her chemise and hopped into bed.Tomorrow was going to be a very eventful one at that. With that thoughshe turned down the oil lamp, quietly said a prayer and fell instantlyasleep.The next morning she woke up very early out of excitement. When shefound that she could not fall back asleep she relit the oil lamp andstarted rummaging through one of her suitcases. When she finally foundthe book she had been looking for she set it on her nightstand andmade a cup of tea for herself.

She picked up the book called, "Beauty and the Beast" and began to read.

She read for probably a solid hour until she heard a strange noise, it sounded like a muffled groan.

Her ears perked up but she decided it was nothing but her subconscioustelling her that it was time to start getting ready. So she got up andstretched and looked in the mirror wishing she were taller. She thendrew herself a nice warm bath, adding lavender and rose oils to thewater, doing vocal warm ups all the while. As she soaked in the tub,she thought about the phantom and the day ahead of her. She wasecstatic about her first day on the job. After she finished her bathshe picked out a simple brown frock to wear and did her hair in apartial twist leaving some down. She examined herself in the mirrorone last time before leaving for the breakfast hall.Once in the breakfast hall she saw Meg counting her francs trying toscrounge up enough to buy breakfast. This made Jaine very sad so sheintervened and paid for Meg's food.**"Thank You Jaine, but you didn't have to do that!"** Meg said cheerfully."Nonsensical! A dancer needs to keep up her strength and after all thehard practice I put you through today, you're going to be demandingsomething more than breakfast!" Jaine said laughing.

As they ate breakfast together they talked about anything and everything they possibly could. They were becoming just like sisters even in such a short time. Jaine just wondered how long it would be until Meg inquired about her past, she prayed it wouldn't be soon. She didn't have the strength in her to tell another about all that happened.

Meg talked about Christine and the tragic tale that transpired a year and a half ago with great exuberance. It was easy to tell that Meg really missed Christine and wished she would return. As Meg was reliving the tale Jaine just simply listened not replying much. She wondered what the story would sound like through the phantoms point of view. Jaine frowned at her now saddened friend.

"Calm yourself, Luna! Be patient and if it's meant to be, you'll see you friend again but please do not dwell on it. I cannot bear to see you distraught. Now come my dear Luna, it is your first day under my instruction." Jaine said while leading a happier Meg toward the stage.

With that they made their way toward the auditorium, unaware of watchful eyes in the shadows following their every move.


	9. Jaine's First Day On The Job

Author's Note: Jaine is not a marysue character. During this time, women were supposed to be well rounded in the arts and such. More so in theatre and opera you needed to be able to help with every aspect of the production. That out of the way let the saga continue. "Awrite" is an old Scottish term for 'Good Day'.

As she entered the room there was excessive chatter coming from the ballerinas that were clearly excited. The actors were swaying from front to back apprehensively awaiting their new director. The stagehands and set designers stood in the background with their arms folded arrogantly. The singers just grinned at one another silently, unsure of what to expect.

"Awrite Everyone! I am Jaine Cahlagon, I hail from Scotlandand I shall be your instructor. I am 2 and 20 years old and have been in theatre since I was 7. I have been dancing since I was four and playing the piano/harp since I was 9. When I was 17 I became a Prima Donna at an opera house in Germany, where I served there for five years. During my time at the opera house I had to learn how to design and make costumes and sets. With that being said, I look forward to learning from you and also sharing what I know with you all."

They all gawked at her. This eccentric young woman had led quite the life! They had heard stories but to hear it validated but Jaine herself was amazing! After they were all introduced, Jaine decided that to get to know everyone she needed to divide them into groups for a more intimate setting. She sent the dancers off with Madame Giry for the time being and the actors off with Monsieur Reyer to work on the upcoming opera.

The singers went through the most extensive practice/rehearsal that they've ever endured. They had been stopped so many times they were growing weary. At one point when Jaine had some of them lay on ground in order to project more. They were all impressed with her but by the end of their extensive day, they were absolutely exhausted. This continued with the dancers and the actors. She would give them extremely help tips but pushed them to their limits. She was tough, but she was fantastic. Madame Giry knew for sure at the end of her first day that she was more than qualified to work there.

"Oh my toes are bleeding!" Little Jammes cried as Jaine began to tightly wrap her feet up.

"I know my dear but soon you will be ready to have your first solo! Do you trust me?" Jaine asked and Jammes nodded between tears.

"Then you have force yourself to work through the pain love."

La Sorelli ached but she was very much impressed with Jaine.

Meg was the only one that didn't seem fazed by Jaine's extensive practice section and Jaine new why. It wasn't just because Antoinette was her mother but because Meg knew that you had to suffer in your art to improve.

"You have done very well today Luna. Come why don't I but you dinner?" Jaine asked walking out of the auditorium with Meg hand in hand.

"Oh thank you Jaine! That means so much coming from you! You did so well Jaine! Everyone is in love with you here! Oh if you really don't mind Jaine! You are so wonderful!" Meg cried so happy to have Jaine as her friend. Her life just seemed brighter and for the first time in a long time she really started to believe that the Opera house would be a big success again.

As Meg and Jaine dined they talked about their day and the idle chatter of the ballet rats' gossip about her. They laughed so hard they cried and just enjoyed themselves. After they finished dinner Jaine walked Meg to the ballet dormitories and said goodnight.

She walked back down the corridor and entered her room and locked the door. As soon as she took down her hair she was greeted with, "Good evening, Mlle. Cahlagon." She immediately ripped around to find…..


	10. Character Update

Author's Note: I have just finished reading "Pride and Prejudice" and was doing a little research about this time period. So with influences by both of these factors, I have decided to alter my story a little bit. So back in this era it was very common for families to be rather large. So I have decided that Jaine should come from a large family. So I have decided that Jaine comes from a family of eight. She has six sisters and one brother. Here are her siblings from eldest to youngest:

Gwendolyn (25) - She is very mature and motherly. Extremely serious and doesn't really have patience for immaturity. She is happily married.

Jaine (22 soon 23) - You should know:P

Adelle (21) - Used to be full of life. After the death of their mother, she lost the will to speak.

Fiona (20) – She is a very fun loving woman that puts family before anything. She loves to read and play the piano.

Jack (18) – He was the only boy in the family so his older sister are very over protective of him, especially Jaine. He is a very well rounded and handsome young man. He and Jaine have always been very close.

Emma (18) - Emma is Jack's twin but they couldn't be more different. She loves nature and she love dance.

Molly (16) – She has always been very prudent and closed off, she will only open up to Gwendolyn.

Annabella (15) – She is a truly innocent young woman that tries to see the good in everybody. Jaine is her best friend and like a mother to her after their mom died.

Look at my profile for pictures of the characters for this story. Review please. I really want to know everyone's thoughts about my story.


	11. A Force To Be Reckoned With

An ominous hooded figure with amber eyes glowering at her.

At first fear overtook her but her fear was quickly replaced by anger as her eyes flashed with rage. She was much too tired to deal with this.

"Who the bloody hell are you? And why have broken into my room?" Jaine bellowed angrily.

"Why Ms. Cahlagon, for such a beautiful young lady you certainly have a foul mouth don't you my dear?" The figured taunted. "I am surprised that you haven't figured it out; you must be less intelligent than I anticipated. I, dear child, am your new boss as it were." Jaine would have found his silky quite pleasant to the ears had it not been so condescending.

At this point Jaine was positively livid with the offensive intruder as her accent came back into full-swing thicker than ever.

"You must be mistaken MONSUIER for I have met my employers and you most certainly are not them!" She spat venomously. "Now I demand that you reveal yourself to me lest I scream 'rape'!" Jaine threatened her eyes ablaze.

Erik was taken aback; this strange woman was actually threatening him. He saw the fear in her eyes when she first saw him but was amazed that that it quickly turned to irritation and outrage as she began yelling at him as if he were a child. This quickly irritated he for no one with exception of Antoinette dared even balk at him.

In one fluid stride he was closed the space between them and grasped her firmly by the arms. He could not allow her to have the upper hand.

"No you listen to me you little strumpet, you even think of screaming something so distasteful, I can guarantee you that you will not live another minute! Do you understand me harlot?" Erik spat at her mercilessly. Yet still he could read in her eyes that he had not broken her spirit. What a powerful woman. He thought to himself.

Jaine was utterly appalled at this mysterious man's conduct. How dare he call her those names, he knew nothing about her! This is when she finally hit the boiling point and lost her temper.

She did the most unladylike thing she could think of; she spit directly in his face. At first he was so shocked he didn't even know how to react; the anger flooded through his body like wildly fire until it clouded out all reason.

THWACK! The back of Erik's hand had collided with Jaine's face before he could even stop himself. Jaine finally submitted to him with her eyes as she raised hand to her cheek with a cry of shock. Erik though relieved she finally gave into him, couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he saw the look of hurt in her eyes…not physical but emotional. It was clear that it had set off a flash black because of how her eyes clouded over. He finally got her out of her daze by violently shaking her.

"Now that I have your attention Ms. Cahlagon, allow me to introduce myself." He said releasing his death grip and proceeding to circle her like a lion stalking his prey.

"It is I, the Phantom of the Opera, The Opera Ghost, The Devil's Child…Need I go on, my dear or do you need to write me another song perhaps?" He said with arrogance in his tone, secretly berating himself for mocking her wonderful song.

"It would be of no use. I just require two things sir. First, what is it that you want from me? And Second, I flat out refuse to call you by any of those aliases and don't you worry I will write nothing more for ye. What is your name?" Jaine asked defeated but still determined to get some control over this unnerving situation.

He had to admit, Jaine was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for. She was the only person aside from Nadir and Antoinette that would stand her ground even when fear struck them to the core. He would give her the leeway she desired as long as she understands that he has ultimate control.

"Very well Miss Cahlagon, you shall get the information you desire." He said looming over her.

"But I warn you now, you tell anyone about me or do not meet my demands, I guarantee you that I will snap that delicate little neck of yours before you even realize what's happening." Erik threatened making her gulp.

"Alright Erik, I shall abide by your demands. What is it that you would have me do?" Jaine asked monotonously.

Erik study her features carefully before answering her, she was truly committed to seeing to his demands.

"Excellent decision Jaine! I am requiring a personal assistant as it were" Erik paused.

"You will purchase all what I need, when I need it. Also I attended your first day and I must say you were quite impressive. I will continue you to attend the practices and I will give you further instruction and details at a later date." Erik informed her as he removed his cloak hood revealing his classic masked face and peered over at Jaine.

Jaine backed away from Erik and looked as though he slapped her.

"Why are you doing this Erik? Why do you mock my Danny? STOP IT!!!!!"Jaine cried.

Erik was utterly confused. He didn't even understand what she was talking about mocking someone.

"Jaine…Are you ok? Who am I mocking and how?" Erik asked cautiously.

He doesn't know? Jaine thought wildly. Then she remembered that the "phantom" had a horrid birth defect and calmed herself down.

"It's nothing Erik. I apologize, you just reminded me of someone is all." Jaine apologized quickly not wanting to anger him.

"It is fine Jaine but it is getting late, I must retire for the night. I visit you again in the morning with a list of items I require. Now I must take my leave, enjoy your book "Beauty and the Beast" my dear." Erik said seductively as he grasped her hand and brushed his lips against Jaine's knuckles, leaving her breathless as he departed.


	12. Friend or Phantom?

Jaine's POV (sort of)

Jaine was unsure how to react. He was intimidating yet enticing all at the same time. 

As Erik left, Jaine felt confused about the situation. She enjoyed her first day at work and was exhausted. Coming back to her room and finding a strange man with amber gems for eyes was a rather shocking sight. She quickly recovered this shocked and replaced with outrage. 

When he had insinuated that she was a whore and not a lady she snapped. If he thought so ill of her already might as well show him how unladylike she could be. So she spit in his face. Big mistake... 

She saw the anger in his eyes as he slapped her. In all honestly she didn't blame Erik for slapping, she would have done the same thing had he spit in her face. What she hadn't intended, was the flashback that occurred after the blow.

_Jaine was back in Scotland not a day over 16. _

"_Jaine get in here, NOW!" yelled an angry male voice from the kitchen. _

"_Yes, father. What is it?' Jaine asked politely, not wanting to anger her father further._

"_My dear Gwendolyn has informed that you still continue to keep that freak Daniel Butler company. Is this true?" Jaine's father said maliciously. _

"_Yes sir, that is true." Jaine said flatly but continued on. "Oh, but father he isn't a freak! He's become such a nice young man. Why can't I see him?" Jaine asked with soft eyes._

"_Daniel is a freak, Jaine! Have you not noticed his grotesque face? Why do you continue seek the company of the disgusting peasant?" Jaine's father bellowed._

"_I do not judge by appearance father, but by what's on the inside. A man's character is far more important to me than if he is handsome. Danny has a good heart father and that makes him beautiful to me! I seek his presence because I love him father!"_

"_Oh how sentimental, my dear. But you do not love him." Her father said as he approached her and grabbed her shoulders. She was met with a slap, then a punch. After the brutal beating she endured he began to shake her violently. _

"_You do not love that man. Do you understand me? I don't care what his heart is like; he is a freak and will never be normal."As he was saying this Jaine just kept shaking her head 'no'. _

"_You can't change what's in the heart father." Was Jaine's only reply. _

"_Now you listen to me Jaine! Unless you would like another punishment like the one you endured last week, I will hear no more of Daniel today." He yelled shaking her more._

_As Jaine was getting ready to reply she kept hearing a faint voice growing louder by the minute saying, "Ms. Cahlagon."_

Finally Jaine snapped back to reality and was met with those amber eyes that held a bit of concern in them. She decided that she better go along with what he said because she wasn't fond of flashbacks. 

As he began circling her she realized how tall he was, towering over her by at least a foot. She cursed her short stature for no wonder he did not find her temper intimidating. As he told her his "names" she inwardly snorted. 

**What a bunch of rubbish! If he thinks I'm calling him any of those names, he is sadly mistaken! **Jaine thought bitterly.

She was surprised that he actually told him her name, even if it was attached with a death threat. 

**Erik. Nice name. Too bad it is unbefitting. How dare you make fun of my song!**

She found it unbelievable that he sought her out as an assistant. She felt more like a maid of some sort. Alas, she would comply because she could tell he was in need of some help and kindness.

As Erik removed hood, Jaine was bombarded with more visions of the past. 

That mask. 

It looked so similar to Danny's. How could he possibly know?

And if he did know, why would he make such a mockery of a wonderful man.

She felt herself becoming hysterical. She yelled at him out of pain. 

Then she saw the confusion in his eyes. 

As he questioned her, she found herself being calmed by his melodious voice. She realized that no one here could possibly know about her past. This calmed her. She quickly apologized for her strange behavior not wanting to upset him further. 

Jaine felt her breath catch in her throat as he mentioned the title of the book she'd been reading. 

**How did he know that? No one had seen the book and after I finished reading it I stashed it under a pillow. How very strange.**

The way Erik grasped her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles made her hearts stop momentarily. 

She cursed herself for being so weak. She found his eccentricity endearing and actually found that she was looking forward to getting to know the man behind the mask. 

She quickly changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed to read more of her book. Feeling herself grow tired she saved her spot, said a prayer and blew out the candle for bedtime. 

That night her dreams were filled with a certain masked man with amber eyes. 

She woke up to that same man, but he was not as gentle as he appeared in her dreams. He firmly shook her curvaceous frame. As her eyes fluttered opened Erik was surprised that his presence was greeted with a smile. 

"Good Morning Erik! How are you? What can I do to help this morning?" Jaine asked cheerfully. 

"Errm, well its ok I suppose." Erik answered slightly flabbergasted. He had never received a greeting that happy before. He quickly regained his composure. 

"At any rate, Mlle. Cahlagon I have a list of items that I require from the market and other various shops. You will have these items to me by the end of the week." Erik stated firmly yet his gaze wasn't as hard as he wanted it to be. 

"Alright, but just so you know; I'm not paying for any of this. I need the money I make." Jaine stated honestly. 

"I hadn't intended on you paying for me, mademoiselle. Here, take this." Erik said handing Jaine a pouch of money. 

"Alright, when I have time I will pick these items up along with some of my own required items." Jaine said happily still recalling her pleasant dream.

"Well Erik, I need to start getting ready for today's work. So I need to start doing my vocal warm ups and doing my stretches for dance. Our cast is going to go through another extensive workout." Jaine said happily.

"Very good, I am glad. They need to be pushed a little. Have you picked an opera yet?" Erik inquired curiously. 

"Not yet. I would like to get to know everyone's abilities, strengths and weaknesses first. I need to know how far I can push them and how far they are willing to go to achieve greatness." Jaine exclaimed, her voice full of passion.

Erik had to admit. She was a dedicated instructor, this impressed him. 

"Very well, Jaine. I shall see you in the evening time. So please no guests tonight." Erik said smoothly.

"Well I had plans to take Lu- I mean Meg and Antoinette out to dinner tonight. What time do would you like me back because I'm not canceling my plans for you." Jaine said firmly. 

"Well, I want you back here by 8:00." Erik said smugly.

"Two hours for dinner? I think not Erik. I will be back no later than 9:00. That is what I can offer you. Do not give me that look. I had made plans prior to you breaking into my room and I will be DAMNED if you are going to mess those plans up. Do I make myself clear?" Jaine said as she slipped out of bed and put her hands on her hips. 

Erik growled. "Crystal, my dear. You don't realize who you are dealing with. I will you give your freedom tonight but before you make anymore you are to check with me first." 

"WHAT! How dare you ever _assume_ that you have dictatorship over my life! Just because I am a women does **not** mean that I am weak. I refuse to allow you to control me." Jaine said as she continuously poked his chest forcefully. 

Erik laughed. It was a strange sound because it had been so long since he had last laughed. He loved this woman. She was truly the muse for Shakespeare's quote "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." This was a woman that refused to be dominated and overpowered. He wondered where she got that for most women were extremely submissive. Including his Christine…He's laughter stopped abruptly. He straightened up. 

"We shall see who will prove to be dominate, Mlle. Cahlagon." Erik said.

"Fine, Erik. Now is there some else you need from me? I need to get ready for my job." Jaine said through gritted teeth. 

"Alright then, Ms. Cahlagon get behind the dressing curtain and I will pick your outfit for today." Erik said smoothly. 

Erik say that Jaine was outrage and was about to protest. He wouldn't allow this to happen. 

_**She WILL learn to obey me! **_ Erik 

She grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her behind the changing curtain. 

"Now listen to me very carefully Jaine. You will obey whether you like it or not. Now stay here while I pick some out for you to where." Erik said roughly and Jaine just stared at him in shock. 

As Erik was going through her closet, he was taken aback to see that there was a beautiful wedding gown in there. He wondered more about her past and hoped that they could get along enough where she would open up to him. 

He finally decided on a long sleeve blue empire waist gown with a tan tweed floor length jacket to go over it. As he handed the clothing to her he saw her smile and nod in approval. As she was getting dressed, he snuck out through the mirror but he remained behind the mirror to view how she looked. 

**Arrogant Prat! He would be so bad if he were just nice. Eh, but what can you do? I liked what he picked out. I pray he didn't see my wedding gown. **Jaine though as smiled inmirror and put her hair in to a French twist. 

"Good day to you Monsieur Erik!" Jaine said in her best French accent which wasn't too bad for a Scotswoman. 

With that she departed her room happily to meet Meg, leaving Erik breathless at her beauty.


End file.
